


开车十题之堂良

by chujing



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chujing/pseuds/chujing





	开车十题之堂良

01.弹弦的纤纤玉指

 

孟鹤堂很喜欢周九良的手，白皙瘦削，像是上好的玉石制成的艺术品。

 

他喜欢这双略带薄茧的手握住自己蓬勃的性！器时，微微的颤抖与彻骨的冰凉，喜欢这双手讨好自己时的灵巧，也很是喜欢这双手在其主人情到浓时，仿佛溺水的人抓住救命稻草一般抱紧自己的触感。

 

孟鹤堂谁都没告诉的是，他最喜欢周九良用这双手自/慰的样子。

 

周九良在面对着孟鹤堂岔/开双腿的时候，总是有些羞涩，他全身都染上了一层红霞，整个人也会更加敏/感。

 

如果这时候孟鹤堂去随意地触/碰他身体的任何一处，都能引起周九良的一阵战栗。

 

不过孟鹤堂通常不会选择这样做。

 

他等着周九良慢慢的将那修长而秀美的手指伸入幽/闭的后/穴，看着逐渐粉嫩的穴/口与白嫩的手指形成鲜明的对比，听着那手指捣/出的水声，放任周九良慢慢沉/沦于情/浪。

 

孟鹤堂最爱、最爱这双弹弦的手在自己的指导下，变得淫/荡/不/堪的模样。

 

02.每晚都要喝牛奶的小猫咪

 

周九良每天晚上都要喝牛奶，秦霄贤知道后还取笑过他，说他像个小孩子一样幼稚。

 

傻傻的老秦并没有发现他们队长那诡异的笑容和队长夫人通红的脸。

 

——周九良确实每天晚上都要喝‘牛奶’。

 

——这是作为一只猫咪所必须的事情。

 

他努力的张开嘴，吞/吐着孟鹤堂的性/器，他的舌尖被堵在里面，却仍是努力的搅/动着，尽量的舔/过那上面的每一根脉/络。

 

周九良偶尔也会偏过头，从下至上的啄/吻着这将会给他带来无比舒/适的珍宝。他甚至会应了孟鹤堂的要求，伸出嫣红的舌尖，如同小奶猫舔/舐奶/浆似的，将马/眼中溢出的清/液一一舔/净。

 

孟鹤堂居高临下的看着他的小猫咪眼含泪水，被迫仰头舔/弄着自己青紫色的肉/棒，内心有着无法言喻的满足感。

 

他有着这个世界上最可爱、最听话的小猫咪，那尖锐的牙齿和猫爪从来不会伸向自己，反而只会对自己露出柔软的肚皮。

 

孟鹤堂猛然按住了周九良的头，腰/胯快速的摆/动了几下，将浓白的液/体全部射/入了温暖的口腔。

 

“咽下去吧，我的小猫咪。”孟鹤堂恶劣的用手指将沾到周九良脸上的几丝精/液拨入他的口中，略微搅弄了几下才放过了周九良嫣红的嘴唇。

 

周九良挂着眼泪，乖乖的咽下了口中带有麝/香味的‘牛奶’，最后还不忘张开嘴让孟鹤堂这个坏心眼儿的‘主人’检查。

 

孟鹤堂看着那附在双唇间的黏/液，觉得他的猫咪每晚都要喝‘牛奶’这件事才不像秦霄贤说的那般幼稚。

 

03.爱人出差时突如其来的孤寂

 

孟鹤堂去了《能耐大了》剧组已经有一个星期了。

 

周九良从来没有过这么长的休息时间，自他和孟鹤堂确定了关系，几乎每天都会被孟鹤堂的花样羞到恨不得钻入地洞里去。

 

这是唯一一个没有孟鹤堂的周末。疯了一个星期的周九良突然察觉到了一丝寂/寞。

 

他蜷缩起身子，抱着孟鹤堂的枕头，模样倒真像是一只可怜的小猫咪了。

 

他下/身涨得难受，迫不得已，自己解/开了裤子，顺着内/裤边缘把手/伸了进去。

 

他学着孟鹤堂以前的样子，开始揉/弄那硬/挺的小家伙，将龟/头处的液/体抹/满柱/身，轻轻的抠/弄着马/眼，上下快速的撸/动。

 

眼前仿佛真的出现了孟鹤堂的样子，可他却倔强的咬着嘴唇不肯发出一丝声响。

 

他不敢把手指伸/进后/穴，孟鹤堂警告过他，不准擅自这样做，所以他只能拼命摩/擦双腿来缓解那处的瘙/痒。

 

床头的手机响起了熟悉的乐曲，那是专属于孟鹤堂的微信提示音，周九良这才想起到了他们每天晚上通电话的时间。

 

周九良呜咽了一声，他伸出那只空闲的手，摸索着点了接受语音通话，然后深深地吸了一口气，只觉得自己被孟鹤堂的气味包裹住，耳边适时的传来了那人温柔的声音，这让周九良有了实感，忍不住加快了手上的动作，最终在高/潮的瞬间喊出了孟鹤堂的名字。

 

“啊，我的小猫咪很寂/寞了是吗？”孟鹤堂的嗓音猛然低沉了下去，周九良甚至觉得他听见了对方吞/咽口水的声音，“我马上就会回去了。”

 

04.年少轻狂时的春/梦主角，与脖颈间意外的红/印

 

周九良第一次做梦的时候，主人公还不是他孟哥，而是像其他男孩子一样，只是毫无新意的见到了搔/首/弄/姿的苍老师罢了。

 

等到逐渐明白了自己的心意，周九良已经变成了一个成熟的青年了。

 

他那时跟着烧饼经常去健身房锻炼，精/力渐长，于是与他告别已久的春/梦又找上了门，只不过这一次，压在他身上的人变成了孟鹤堂。

 

是的，孟鹤堂，他的搭档，压在他的身上。

 

他不知道这梦境为何如此的真实，他能感受到孟鹤堂身上滚/烫的温度和他粗/重的喘/息。

 

甚至于他体会到了孟鹤堂那双游/离在他身上、四处点火的手。

 

温/热的舌尖勾勒着自己微微成型的腹肌，一手握住了自己的下/身，一手捏/住了自己的乳/头。

 

周九良觉得这太不可思议了，他开始下意识的挣扎，却被孟鹤堂强/硬的挤入双腿间，感受到了他火/热的欲/望。

 

“孟哥……？”

 

周九良喃喃的叫了一声，孟鹤堂的动作一顿，不过随后却是热/烈的亲吻。

 

周九良没再反抗，任由孟鹤堂疯了一样的吮/吸着自己脖颈处的皮/肉。

 

这大概是梦。

 

周九良这么想到。

 

而隔天，周九良看着镜子里面的自己却还是吓到浑身僵硬。

 

这个满身红/印的人，到底是怎么回事呢？

 

05.无法自控的依赖感与向往自由的矛盾

 

周九良有时候会没有办法控制自己。他想要时时刻刻的待在孟鹤堂身边，不想和他分离，却又幻想着秦霄贤口中灯/红/酒/绿的世界。

 

周九良不知道该怎么办才好，这导致他最近几天都很是不对劲，台上的话越来越少，经常会发呆。

 

孟鹤堂实在忍不下去了，他强/硬的拽住了周九良的手，把还在换大褂的人拉进了废弃的杂物间。

 

“你最近到底怎么回事？”孟鹤堂一边帮着周九良脱/下大褂一边问道。

 

周九良不敢回答，他里面没穿衣服，所以只好死死的抓住大褂不让孟鹤堂动。

 

孟鹤堂见他这样也恼了，索性将他整个人抱入怀中，拽/下水裤，顺着大褂开叉的地方摸到了周九良最为敏/感的私/密/地/界。

 

孟鹤堂恶意的隔着内裤按/压着穴/口，再一次逼问道：“你到底说不说？怎么？想在这里被你孟哥艹/哭？”

 

周九良死死的咬着孟鹤堂肩头的衣服，不肯出声，眼泪却还是浸湿了孟鹤堂的心尖。

 

他叹了口气，温柔的亲了亲周九良通红的耳尖，然后慢慢的亲/吻到周九良还在流泪的眼睛。

 

“你想做什么去做就好了，我又不是不同意。是不是璇儿叫你去酒/吧？你去不就好了？”

 

周九良红着眼，好半响，才猛的亲上孟鹤堂的嘴唇，小奶猫一样啃/咬了半天，才嘟嘟囔囔的说道：“可是我想让你陪我啊。”

 

孟鹤堂哑然失笑，只能用更加激/烈的吻来安抚他的小宝贝了。

 

06.醉酒后以外的坦诚

 

周九良被秦霄贤送回来的时候，已经醉到不省人事了，这小孩不知道因为什么，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪，脑子短路到都说不出话了，只会用小奶音哼哼。

 

孟鹤堂头疼的接过这个最近因为健身而瘦了不少的人，把他搬进了卧室。

 

浴缸里的水不过刚放满，周九良就自动的脱/下了衣服，乖乖的坐到了里面，自己胡乱的清洗着全身，像是扑棱水的猫。

 

孟鹤堂无奈的挽起衣服，打算帮周九良洗一洗身上的酒味。

 

出乎意料的是，周九良却握住了孟鹤堂的手，然后拿那一双盛着雾气的小眼睛看着他，磕磕绊绊的问道：“孟…孟哥，你想……要我吗？”

 

孟鹤堂看着周九良伸/出舌头舔/过嘴唇，又静默的看着他伸出手去触碰自己已经鼓起小帐篷的裤子，只觉得偶尔喝醉了酒的小猫咪是最可爱的。

 

最起码比平常坦诚了不少。

 

07.在情/事中被逼急了叫出口的羞/耻称呼

 

孟鹤堂偶尔让周九良觉得很是变/态。

 

他喜欢把周九良翻过来面对着自己，就算周九良无数次抗议这种姿势的疼痛感，孟鹤堂也不愿意改变。

 

他喜欢在次次撞/击到周九良的敏/感点时，看见周九良意/乱/情/迷的样子。

 

他也喜欢自己的汗水滴落到周九良的身上，混合着对方的汗水一同流入到他们交/合的地方。

 

而他最喜欢的，是逼着周九良叫出平日里听不见的称呼。

 

“宝宝，”孟鹤堂柔声呼唤着周九良失智的灵魂，“叫一声哥哥吧？”

 

“唔嗯…我…我才不要…啊！别顶哪里……”

 

“叫一声哥哥我听听？”孟鹤堂拿手指堵住了周九良的性/器，继续诱/哄道。

 

“你…嗯…放开…哈…”周九良摇着头，双手无力的去掰孟鹤堂的手。

 

“叫哥哥。”

 

“哼嗯…哥…哥哥…拜托…哈啊…拜托让我/射！”

 

往往这时候，孟鹤堂会满意的低下头，奖励给他的小孩一个亲吻，然后更快更狠的撞/击着小孩的敏/感/点，让周九良情不自禁的蜷缩起脚趾，整个人只能徒劳的张开嘴却无法再发出一丝呻/吟。

 

在孟鹤堂的思想中，让他的小孩爽/到极点才算是真正的奖励。

 

08.发现对方生气之后的讨好

 

周九良摆弄着头上的橘色猫耳，不太明白为什么孟鹤堂喜欢这个东西。不过自己既然先提出了道歉，那无论是什么都要受着。

 

周九良慢慢走出卫生间，低着头来到了孟鹤堂身边，他后/穴里面夹了个小道具，也就是俗称的跳/蛋，这让他很是难受。

 

孟鹤堂平日里绝对不会用道/具，这次是真的气急了。

 

“知道哪儿错了吗？”

 

“知…知道……”周九良小声的应道。

 

“呵，我看你是还不知道吧！”孟鹤堂直接把手中的开关拨到了最大的一档，看着周九良呜咽一声瘫/坐在地上，也不免有些心疼。

 

“先…先生…我真的知道错了！”周九良平常才不会叫孟鹤堂先生，这一次开口也是羞到整个人像是煮红的虾米一般。

 

“真的知道了？”孟鹤堂随意地摆弄着手中的开关，让周九良的欲/望一上一下，无法得到个痛/快。

 

他抽噎着，慢慢跪起身爬上了孟鹤堂的身子，跨/坐在他的腿上，伸出舌头舔/着孟鹤堂紧闭的嘴唇，不断的扭/动着腰/肢摩/擦着孟鹤堂腿间已经蓬/勃的部分。

 

“我真的知道错了，先生，以后不会了……”

 

孟鹤堂叹了口气，将手指伸进周九良的后/穴中拿出了那个还在跳/动着的小东西，听着身上人粗/重的喘/息和微小的呻/吟，下/身更加难受。

 

他亲了亲周九良的嘴唇，嘱咐道：“下次表演前不准再抽烟了，抽了烟就不准唱曲儿了！你的嗓子最重要！”

 

09.连绵不断的高/潮

 

孟鹤堂狠狠地扼制住周九良的腰，抬起了他的屁/股，好让自己的性/器能够更加深/入。

 

周九良已经没了力气，上半身完全的瘫在了床上，只有紧握床单的双手还在诚实的阐述他的舒/爽。

 

孟鹤堂抚摸着周九良背部凸起的蝴蝶骨，俯下身亲吻，换来了周九良哑着嗓子的呻/吟。

 

孟鹤堂喜欢周九良平日里唱曲时音调的清亮，不过在情/事上，他更喜欢对方沙/哑的略带些小/性/感的嗓音。

 

孟鹤堂不断的挺/动着腰，似乎腰不好这件事从来就不是他的短板，周九良再也忍不住，他再次被孟鹤堂搞到崩溃，哭着挺/起身子，胡乱的喊到：“不…嗯…不要了…啊…要…要/射/了…唔嗯！”

 

孟鹤堂得以就着这个姿势摸上周九良红/肿的乳/头，他不顾周九良的求饶，肆/意的玩/弄着这个已经精疲力尽的猎物。

 

周九良的性/器抖了抖，他想要去触碰，却被孟鹤堂察觉到，拿空闲的另一只手先一步握住了周九良的下/身。

 

“你今天只能被我艹/射哦！”

 

伴随着孟鹤堂残忍的话语的是他更加残忍的动作，大力的撞/击与敏/感/点发出的酥麻让周九良无法再发出任何声音，乳/头被揉/捏的快/感也让他浑身颤/抖。

 

最终在孟鹤堂将微凉的精/液注入周九良的身体时，他才松开了手，周九良的腰/身止不住的痉/挛达到了今晚不知道第几次的高/潮。

 

孟鹤堂好心情的吻上周九良被汗水浸透的额头：“乖，我的小猫咪。”

 

周九良疲惫的露出一个笑容，轻轻的应了声：“喵……”

 

10.在你睡着后才鼓起勇气为你戴上的戒指

 

孟鹤堂看着熟睡的周九良，小心翼翼的将那枚朴素的戒指戴到了周九良的手上。

 

他无法抑制的再一次亲吻上周九良红肿/的嘴唇，感受到对方迷迷糊糊的回应时内心一股暖流划过。

 

——从此以后，你就是我的唯一了。


End file.
